


【Cytus2‖XN】用鱼片干能从黑猫那里换来什么

by Renuntiaaaare



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renuntiaaaare/pseuds/Renuntiaaaare
Summary: 是旧文存档！如果是在LFT读过的小伙伴可以无视这篇w我真的好爱XN的相处模式！我要向世界推广他们！（大声）！
Relationships: Asakura Neko | NEKO#ΦωΦ & Simon Jackson | Xenon
Kudos: 1





	【Cytus2‖XN】用鱼片干能从黑猫那里换来什么

**Author's Note:**

> 是旧文存档！如果是在LFT读过的小伙伴可以无视这篇w  
> 我真的好爱XN的相处模式！我要向世界推广他们！（大声）！

西蒙看着面前毛茸茸的黑色生物，思考了一下，准备从一旁绕过去，这只黑色的生物也跟着他挪了挪身子，再次挡住了他的去路。

“喵。”西蒙总感觉这声叫唤在示弱中又带着一丝威胁。

“你想怎样？”西蒙蹲下来和黑猫黄铜色的眼睛对视，下一秒才意识到自己的行为有多愚蠢，摇了摇头。

“喵。”黑猫蹭了蹭他的购物袋。

“饿了吗？”西蒙打开购物袋，里面实在没有什么猫能吃的东西，“唔……鱼片干你能吃吗？”他把因为促销买的鱼片干从购物袋里掏了出来，在黑猫面前晃了晃。

“喵。”

西蒙想了想，把鱼片干的包装撕开，拿了一片放在猫咪面前。黑猫上前闻了闻，歪头看了看他。

“喵。”

“这个，可以吃。”西蒙自己也抓了一片，放进嘴里。

好咸。果然不应该心血来潮买促销商品。

“喵呜！”黑猫跟着他的样子舔了一口鱼片干，立刻嫌弃地推开。

“不吃啊……”西蒙托着腮观察着。

“喵！”不过下一秒黑猫又靠了过去，费劲地撕咬着鱼片干。

看样子它是真的饿了。

“喂，不喜欢吃就不要勉强啊。”西蒙叹了一口气，从口袋里掏出智能终端，刚在搜索引擎上敲下两个字，系统就贴心地给他推荐了某位联系人。

对了，她肯定知道。

西蒙按了下去。

“啥？鱼片干？”对面的少女惊讶地叫道，“猫咪怎么能和人类一样吃这么粗暴的食物？”

“那猫咪应该吃什么？”西蒙把通讯终端拿远了一点。

“唔……一般大一点的便利店会有妙鲜包。”少女思考了一秒，“不过各种年龄的猫咪能吃的种类也不一样，你问这个干啥？”

“我在路上遇到了一只。”

“咦？你这种人竟然能在路上捡到猫？”

西蒙把听筒对准了黑猫。“喵。”黑猫应景地叫了一句。

“啊啊啊是真的耶！听上去是一只小奶猫！”电话那头朝仓音心听见了猫叫，激动了起来，“小猫咪，听得见Neko说话喵！”

“你什么时候有通过猫叫来判断年龄这个本领了……”这句吐槽自然被猫和少女莫名其妙的对叫盖住了。

“对了，它是流浪猫吗？”稍微逗了一下猫咪，朝仓冷静下来，问西蒙。

“有项圈，但是好像没有装晶片。”西蒙看着还在闻鱼片干的黑猫。

“啊，那有可能是被弄丢了吧。”朝仓分析着，“如果这样交出去会被当成流浪猫处理吧……那样就太可怜了……”

“所以西蒙！拜托你！我现在要写作业分不开身！求你养着它吧！”

“你说什么？”

“不然我会恨你一辈子的！”

“喂！”那头朝仓已经以迅雷不及掩耳之势挂了电话，只留下一人一猫面面相觑。

“喵。”黑猫又叫了一声。

西蒙站在工作室门口就似乎隐约听见屋内某键盘乐器的呻吟声。

这只臭野猫……

“你这只野猫，快从电子琴上下来！”西蒙深吸了两口气，以迅雷不及掩耳之势打开大门，企图这样威慑对方。

“喵？”一人一猫齐刷刷地回头。

“你怎么来了？”看见留着黑色齐耳短发的少女，西蒙有些意外，“你不是这两天在忙作业吗？”他关上门，跨过了门口的猫咪玩具。

“担心你对这只小可爱图谋不轨，我就爆肝写完作业过来了。”朝仓一只手按着琴键，另一只手摸了摸在膝盖上舒舒服服蜷着的黑猫，“果然！你刚才是想吓唬它的吧！”她气势汹汹地质问。

“你的作业真的没问题吗……”西蒙想起某次偶然看见的得分非常有技术的成绩单。

“莫问题啦！”朝仓用奇怪的口音说，西蒙知道这是她非常高兴的特征之一，“对了，黑酱好像很喜欢音乐呢。”

黑酱？西蒙愣了一秒，“是啊，这家伙每天就想着上我的电子琴……喂，你不要把它抱上去啊！”

“有什么关系嘛。”朝仓看着黑猫开心地踩琴键，“你不觉得很好听吗？哇，Xenon！没准小黑有成为音乐人的天赋呢！”她掏出移动终端，对着小黑猫录像。

“网路上有你一只奇怪的野猫已经够了。”西蒙无力地吐槽。

“嘘！”朝仓分明嚷得更大声，“我要把黑黑的作品录下来！”

NEKO#ΦωΦ：给大家看一只非常有音乐人潜质的小猫咪！Neko感觉找到了同类喵！

Watch_Burn：NEKO你声音太大啦完全听不见www[该用户已被禁言]

WhiteEYE：我婆声音超好听！[该用户已被禁言]

Shibawu：同类过于草www[该用户已被禁言]

KirinKiraKira：楼上一片禁言是什么鬼啦233333看见小黑猫脖子上的铭牌啦！是Neko的宠物吗？

NEKO#ΦωΦ：不是NEKO的猫咪啦！是NEKO捡到的！

Xenon转发了此条：我就不能指望你说重点……在新开的超市附近捡到的小黑猫，有项圈，但是晶片遗失，希望大家能帮忙找下主人，有线索的私信我就可以，谢谢。

“好了。”西蒙放下智能终端，看着依然在逗猫的朝仓，“你接下来打算怎么办？”

“黑酱的状态不太好，我打算留下来照顾它几天。”朝仓说，“安啦，这次我跟家人那边说过了，不算逃家啦。”

“这不是重点吧。”西蒙冷静地指出。

“放心啦！Neko不会给你添麻烦的！”朝仓摸了摸猫咪头，站起身，“饿死了。Neko去做饭了哦。这次就勉为其难地也做了你的份吧！”

你本身就是个麻烦吧？西蒙把这句话咽了回去，默默看着朝仓打开冰箱。

“怎么什么都没有？”

“这两天忙工作，都是在外面吃的。”早就料到这一点的西蒙已经调出了外卖的界面，“点外卖吗？”

“Neko不要吃外卖这种不健康的东西！”朝仓挥舞着双臂摆出了一个大大的叉形，“啊啊啊Neko要饿死了！”

“饿了就吃点零食。”西蒙把沙发上的鱼片干扔给她。

“这是什么？鱼片干？”朝仓拆开自封式包装袋，“好咸！”

“吃完就走吧。”西蒙穿上外套，对着叼着鱼片干抬起头一脸疑惑的朝仓说，“去采购。”

西蒙这次不得不承认，有朝仓在真是帮了他大忙。

至少不会再出现一人一猫对峙大半天什么都做不了的场景了。

虽然背景音依旧嘈杂无比。

“小黑真厉害！”朝仓给猫剪了指甲，这下西蒙没有任何理由阻止黑猫在他的电子琴上蹦哒了。她引导着黑猫一个一个键盘地踩过去又踩回来，仿佛这样它就能认全音键，真的成为一个音乐喵。

算了，他认命地带上耳机，音量调到最大却依然听不见声音。

“喵。”黑猫叼着他的耳机线，歪了歪头。

“你怎么……”西蒙冲朝仓的方向望过去，那家伙不知道什么时候竟然靠在沙发上睡着了。

昨晚搞定作业就跑过来，估计没怎么睡好。这家伙还真是一如既往分不清主次地乱来呢。

西蒙小心翼翼地给她盖上毯子，然后走回工作台边。一直跟着他的黑猫优雅地跳上了他的大腿，舒服地蜷成一团。

“如果不发出声音的话，你想干什么都可以。”他笨拙地揉了一把它的毛，试图跟它商量条件。

“喵。”黑猫轻轻地应了一声，也不知道有没有听懂。

西蒙摇摇头，戴上耳机，然后差点被最大音量震聋。

西蒙醒过来的时候，感觉脸颊湿湿的。他随手摸了一把，抓到一个热乎乎毛茸茸的东西。

然后一阵钝痛。

“疼！”他立即清醒过来，始作俑者一脸委屈巴巴地看着他。

“醒了就快来吃饭哦！”穿着围裙的朝仓从厨房探出半个头，“Xenon不可以欺负阿黑哦！”

“喂……”西蒙刚伸出去的手微微僵住，和他对峙的小黑猫似乎是知道自己取胜了，它得意洋洋地“喵”了一声，然后优雅地甩了甩尾巴，跳下桌去。

西蒙揉了揉手上红红的牙印，只好作罢。

他把不知道什么时候被披在他身上的毯子叠叠好，扔回了床上。

智能终端的提示音在这个时候响了起来。

“一大早的别玩手机啦！先来吃饭！”朝仓还在和煎蛋奋斗。她学着无聊肥皂剧里长辈的口吻随口说。

“有正事……”西蒙只好走到她的身边，把屏幕上的文字念给她听，“小黑的主人联络我了。”

“诶，这么快的吗？”朝仓煎蛋的手停了停，“啊，糟糕！要糊了！”

“我再去确认一下这个人的信息。”西蒙没有点破她一瞬间的失态，随便找了个理由走出厨房。

就近约好见面的地点，很快主人就来取回了黑猫。主人是圈外人，沟通起来很顺畅，告别前，西蒙无意问起黑猫的名字。

“啊，名字啊？”主人十分朴实地挠挠头，“我们是想叫它小白来着的。”

为什么黑猫要叫小白……并没有听见意料中的吐槽声，西蒙侧头去看朝仓。她正在摸着黑猫的头：“那小白，你要和你主人好好的哦！不要再跑丢啦！”

“喵呜！”

这个时候西蒙突然产生了“这家伙果然也就是个有点可爱的普通小女生”的感慨。

不过这个想法随着回到工作室之后朝仓一下子扑在沙发开起外放的举动而烟消云散。

“呀，总感觉突然空荡起来呢。”过了一会儿朝仓翻了个身，瘫在沙发上闷闷地说，“那我差不多也该回去了——”她果断按掉音乐，工作室里顿时安静得让人不适应。

西蒙这才反应过来朝仓放的是这两天断断续续录下来的乐曲片段。

“留下来。”他于是听见自己开口说。

“诶？”朝仓有些意外地抬起头。

“我们一起把小白的音乐写完。”西蒙在电子琴坐下。


End file.
